Relationship Narrations
by Cara meli
Summary: Shamy in one hundred words (or thereabouts) For Michy's call for drabbles.
1. Fight Night

**Fight Night**

Penny walked in on Sheldon massaging Amy's hands.

"What happened?"

"We fought," Sheldon answered.

"What?! I knew you'd get physical at some point," she replied, "but not that kind."

Sheldon frowned at her, still applying pressure on Amy's palms. Penny sat down and watched curiously as the couple smile affectionately at each other.

"I won," Amy said proudly.

"Yes, after the 12th round," Sheldon added, "she was punching the controller furiously. I had to let her win."

"Of course, sweetie," Penny said, finally realizing the scene before her.

"There." Sheldon said, as he kissed both Amy's hands, "no more combat games for you, little lady."


	2. Parallel Play

**Parallel Play**

Leonard entered the apartment and saw Sheldon squinting at his white board while Amy was reading a book.

"Parallel play night, huh?"

Sheldon nodded.

"Amy, I thought you're going to the mall with Penny?" Leonard asked.

"Right, I almost forgot," Amy said as she closed her book.

Sheldon pouted at her.

"You can continue parallel play with Leonard tonight."

"Please. Leonard's a lousy parallel player."

"Hey!" Leonard objected.

"See?" Sheldon said. "Too chatty. Plus, he's not nearly as pleasing a peripheral sight as you are."

Amy smiled. "We can extend 30 minutes tomorrow."

"Okay," he agreed and kissed her goodbye. Then, he walked towards Leonard and handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Rules for parallel play night, of course," Sheldon said.

"Great," Leonard said, rolling his eyes.


	3. A Room for Compromise

**A Room for Compromise**

Amy was finally moving in with Sheldon but there was one more thing they need to figure out.

"We're not keeping those superheroes in our bedroom, Sheldon."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not thrilled by the idea of making love to you in a room with men in brightly-colored costumes staring at me," Amy said. "Unless you want to turn the lights off."

"Amy, that could be dangerous. Plus, I love seeing you…"

"Compromise then," she said.

They made love that night, with lights on.

The superheroes moved to the study while science decors took over, although one particularly red action figure held on to its spot in their bedroom. The lightning bolt on its chest now partially covered with a tiny hand-made vest in less-stimulating colors.


	4. Great Heights

**Great heights**

The guys arrived at the apartment to find the ladies already busy decorating the place for Raj's game. While the others chatted away, Sheldon went directly to Amy, who was standing on a chair.

"Done!" she exclaimed after taping the last ceiling ornament. "Do you like it?"

"What I like is for you to go down now, please."

"Sheldon, it's not that high." To prove her point, she jumped playfully on her way down.

"Good lord, woman!" Sheldon said as he caught his laughing girlfriend. "Are you trying to get me widowed before I even get the chance to propose?"

The statement not only put an end to Amy's giggles, it made her jaw drop.

"Yep. Didn't think so," he smirked, before stealing a kiss from the still stunned brunette.


	5. Sleepy time

**Sleepy time**

Sheldon grinned widely when he saw Amy snoring on her lab desk that afternoon. He got his phone out and took a picture.

She was roused by the flash and camera sounds. "Sheldon!"

"Sorry," he chuckled, "I couldn't resist." He reached out with a tissue and wiped the corner of her mouth. "You have a little drool there."

"This is embarrassing," she moaned, covering her face with both hands.

"Why?"

"Because you saw me like this."

"I don't see anything embarrassing here. Look," he said, passing his phone that showed a picture of her with messy hair, shiny forehead, and slightly-parted lips. But, true enough, those were nothing compared to the dreamy smile on her sleeping face.

"See? I told you," Sheldon said. "Irresistible."


	6. Wills

**Wills**

"Sheldon," Amy said as she handed him a document. "Can you notarize this for me?"

He took the papers from her and glanced at it. "I see you updated your will. May I ask what's new?

"Page seven."

Sheldon flipped through the file. "Oh, you included me as one of your heirs."

"Actually," she said, "I added you in as the major beneficiary. "

"Very well. Let me get my notary stamp."

"You're not surprised?"

"Why would I? You're in mine as well."

"Since when?"

"After I accidentally drunk from Leonard's glass, you know, that unfortunate incident after Bernadette and Howard's engagement."

"Really? That early?"

"Yes. We both knew then that our genetic material would make benign overlords, didn't we? I had to ensure that you and our progeny will be comfortable in case something unfortunate happens to me. It's a service to humanity, Amy," he said. "Also, I knew I wanted to be a part of your life even then," he added casually, before heading to his room to get his stamp.


End file.
